GNZ-005 Garazzo
The GNZ-005 Garazzo (aka Garazzo), is a mobile suit manufactured by the Innovators in season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics Garazzo is designed to be a melee-type MS, possessing superior mobility, strength, and speed; capabilities that exceed those of A-Laws' GN-X MS units and highly formidable against Celestial Being's Gundams; Garazzo possesses enough physical power to subdue Seravee. Garazzo has a similar appearance to Gadessa, retaining much of the frame and weapons such as the GN Cutters and GN Vulcans while having spikes to the head, shoulders, knuckles, and a large shield built onto its left shoulder. Its shoulder-shield can slide open to generate a GN Field, capable of deflecting and shielding against Celestial Being's beam weaponry. Its armament includes beam claws, stored inside the fingers of its hands, which can be combined into two beam sabers; these beam sabers have enough power to slice through 00 Gundam's GN Sword IIs.Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 10 "Heavenly Light For long distance missions, Garazzo has a optional GN Booster that can connect to its legs and increase its speed. Garazzo also has an improved version of the GN Drive Tau that can rival the performance of a Third Generation Gundam's original GN Drive.Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics book There is a Gundam face hidden behind its face. Near the end of the war against Celestial Being, Garazzo was even equipped with its own Trans-Am System, of which its design was copied from Celestial Being via espionage. Armaments ;*GN Beam Claw :A cursory inspection shows that a Garazzo's fingers are almost twice the size of both Gadessa and Gaddess. This is a result of housing a GN Beam Saber in each fingertip. The five GN Beam Saber blades can be used either individually for a claw-like attack or combined into one larger beam blade powerful enough to cut through the GN Sword II used by 00 Gundam.Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 10 ;*GN Cutter :The solid-state blades mounted on Garazzo's arms can disrupt GN Field along their surface, allowing the blades to be used as potent close combat weapons; the spikes on Garazzo's shoulders and knuckles have a similar function. These weapons have the advantage of no preparation time, allowing them to be used instantaneously.HG 1/144 Gadessa manualHG 1/144 GNZ-005 Garazzo manual. ;*GN Vulcan :The GN vulcans are low-caliber wrist-mounted weapons with a high rate of fire. Though more powerful than the head mounted GN vulcans used on the GNX series, its been seen to have little effect on the armor of the Gundams. This is not to say its useless as an offensive weapon, just that it takes multiple consecutive hits before it shows any damage. Although mostly the GN vulcans are used more as a defensive weapon and to limit enemy movement, pressuring them into melee combat. Special Equipment & Features ;*GN Field :A defense system built based on Gundam Virtue's data. The left epaulet slides out to expose the field emitter array. This ability is very useful because of its high resistance to physical bullets and beam attacks, however it also consumes large amount of GN Particles when used. Due to this and the fact that the Garazzo is powered by a GN Drive Tau, the number of times it can be used is limited. Its even been demonstrated to be able withstand powerful direct hits from Seravee's GN Bazooka II as well as the GN Beam Cannons onboard the Ptolemaios 2. The optional GN Field emitters on the GN-XIV seem to be derived from this. ;*Trans-Am System :The Garazzo was later equipped with the Trans-Am System, using data stolen from Celestial Being by Anew Returner.HG 1/144 GNZ-005 Hilling Care's Garazzo manual However, unlike the true GN Drives used by the Gundams, the GN Drive Tau used by Garazzo is destroyed after Trans-Am is completed, leaving the mobile suit without the ability to generate new GN Particles.DX Mechanics March 09 IssueHG 1/144 Susanowo Mode manual After Trans-Am, the suit would rely on remaining particle storage for retreating purposes. : ;*GN Booster :The Garazzo can be equipped with a pair of large red GN boosters. The boosters attach at the legs, covering them up to the mobile suit's knees, and are longer than the legs. At the end of each booster is a large GN thruster. The boosters are designed to increase the equipped mobile suit's overall speed and flight range, the latter of which is especially important since the boosters are equipped to mobile suits powered by GN Drive Taus, which have a limited charge. With the additional speed and flight range the equipped mobile suit is capable of launching raids, hit-and-run, and other surprise oriented attacks on the enemy. The boosters are usually discarded when entering combat, possibly because they may not be suitable for combat situations or because the usually run out of particles by the time the unit enters the combat zone. ;*"Veda-based Operating System" :Like Celestial Being's Gundams, the Gadessa Series are all installed with a Veda-based operating system, whereby a link with Veda is used to help the pilot and improve overall performance. Since Garazzo was still able to operate even after the Veda backup was disconnected,Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 Episode 25 "Rebith" it is highly likely that Garazzo also has an alternative alone operating system installed such circumstances. History The battle was interrupted by three GNZ-005 Garazzo piloted by Bring Stabity clones (In 00I) sent by Regene Regetta to support Beside. Fon battles the three Garazzos and defeats them, while Beside retreats. The Garazzo first appeared on Episode 10 and caught up to the Ptolemaios 2 using an optional GN Booster. It fights 00 and manages to overwhelm it, and destroys one of 00's GN Swords. The Garazzo retreats, after Lockon Stratos/Cherudium Gundam and Tieria Erde/Ptolemaios 2 started to fire at it. When the A-Laws contingent ambushes Celestial Being's asteroid base at Lagrange 3, Garazzo physically overpowers Seravee before going against the 00 Raiser. The Garazzo was destroyed by 00 Raiser in Trans-Am mode, however, Bring survived and escaped via the rear mounted escape pod that contains Garazzo's GN Drive Tau. Bring pilots a second Garazzo in episode 14, but the unit is destroyed and Bring is killed as a result of the team effort by Seravee and the hidden Seraphim Gundam. In episode 19 a grey colored Garazzo was piloted by Hiling Care and was severly damaged or otherwise destroyed by the 00 Raiser. Although Hiling is not shown to have escaped in an escape pod, she does survive the attack. In episode 20, Hilling pilots yet another Garazzo along with Revive/Gadessa under the objective of stealing 00 Gundam yet both Garazzo and Gadessa are instantly destroyed by 00 Raiser. Both Hiling and Revive escape via the escape pods. Garazzo had the Trans-Am system installed and was used to take out the Seravee with help from Revive/Gadessa. In episode 25, Hiling's Garazzo was destroyed (resulting in Hilling's death) by Arios Gundam and the joint effort of Allelujah and Hallelujah. Picture Gallery 78233-gundam_00_second_season___19___large_07.jpg gundam0010520.jpg GNZ-005 - Garazzo - Lineart.jpg|GNZ-005 Garazzo - Lineart ImagesCAK3GZE5.jpg Gnz-cockpit.jpg|Cockit Gnz-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch gnz-005-gnclaw.jpg|GN Spikes/GN Beam Claw Gnz-leg.jpg|Leg Ariosbashing.jpg|Garazzo being bashed by Arios with its beam rifle Notes References External Links *Garazzo on MAHQ *Garazzo on Wikipedia *Garazzo on Gundam.de